


Guess Who

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: The Network
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who

Fink stretches, back arching off the couch as he slides down to half-sitting. He lets out a contented sigh.

Z glances up from his keyboard. “You seem pleased.”

Fink stands and walks over, sitting on the keyboard facing Z and swinging his feet. He can feel the man’s annoyance and he grins.

“Guess who I fucked.”

Z sighs, then shrugs.

“You’re no fun.” He leans in closer “Mr. I’m-better-than-you himself.”

Z laughs. “You’ll fuck anything.”

Fink slips down and begins to leave, devil tail swinging with his swaying hips. He looks back over his shoulder. “I haven’t fucked you yet.”


End file.
